


Realisations

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The partnership Tim has with Jason is strange and confusing. </p>
<p>Some days he wants to recoil in disgust at who he is, what his life is like, and the thoughts of Jason always bring him back to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

\---

The partnership Tim has with Jason is strange and confusing. 

Some days he wants to recoil in disgust at who he is, what his life is like, and the thoughts of Jason always bring him back to himself. 

He is confused. 

Should he really be feeling this way about somebody else, it's Jason after all. 

But he never says a word. 

He keeps it bottled up inside, sealed behind a blank faced mask, behind a midnight cowl, behind a business suit. 

Like admitting he had feeling would hurt. 

Like it would destroy. 

He's already kept people close, shown them how much he cares about them and they got hurt. And that destroyed him. 

So Jason has to be kept away, at an arms length. 

He tries to tell himself that its for Jason's own good. 

That its better this way. 

So he doesn't get to be hurt. 

Tim does eventually realises that its not just Jason he doesn't want to hurt, but himself as well. 

He couldn't take another hit like before. 

\---

It took him some time to realise it but Tim cares about Jason more than he's ever cared before. 

More than Dick. 

More than his Mom and Dad. 

More than Bruce. 

More than Steph. 

More than Conner. 

And more than Bart. 

\---

And in that realisation, Tim wonders. 

Is this what it's like to love?

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on holiday in July so each verse/work will be updated at least twice. Until then GCSE work/revision is my priority. Hope you guys understand. Thanks for being so great.


End file.
